A photograph I never got
by Aritsu Yojichi
Summary: Gift-fic for Friendly Fang. Grell never got pictures of the eight sexy poses Sebastia promised him. Grell asks agan, smut ensues! Takes place in KuroII ep 10-11. Spoilers!


A photograph I never got

A/N: Gift-fic for a very dear friend of mine. I normally can't give presents to people for their birthdays so instead I write them fanfictions. Her request was GrellxSebastian. So, FriendlyFang, I hope you enjoy.

Warning: Takes place in episode 10 of Kuroshitsuji II, when Ciel didn't want to see Sebastian and Sebastian was with Grell on the hilltop overlooking the Trancy Manor. Here be Y.A.O.I. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

Summary: All Grell wanted was the pictures of the eight sexy poses Sebastian promised him. However, he missed quite a few and Grell wants all eight sexy photos.

Disclaimer: [Insert some flaming, witty, disclaimer here]

~A Photograph I never got~

"I don't see why you even care about the brat. It's not as if he'll return your feelings." Grell mumbled to the black-clad butler next to him. Sebastian's tail-coat was unbuttoned in front and his black tie was loosely undone. The butler's auburn eyes were fixed on the Trancy mansion in front of him, unblinking and unmoving.

When the demon didn't respond Grell wondered if Sebastian even heard him. He sighed and brought the lens of the camera around his neck up to his eye and focused on Sebastian. The Shinigami closed the shutter with an audible click. "Not sexy at all." The red-haired grim reaper growled as he threw the camera to the side. Madam Red's red over cloak hung off the Shinigami's shoulders. His red-framed glasses were down so low on his nose that the Shinigami's golden-green eyes peeked over top of the rims.

"Sir Grell," Sebastian said quietly and the Shinigami raised his head. "What do you think it means to be loved?"

The grim reaper blinked, taken aback at the question. "To be loved?" The reaper repeated. "Well for me I'd love for a handsome man to wrap his arms around me every morning and to hold me until I fall asleep at night. Kisses at breakfast and sex on the kitchen table later on during the day." Grell reached off to the side and grabbed his discarded camera. "Yes, that's what it means to be loved."

Sebastian closed his eyes and chuckled. It was a deep rumble in his throat that pleased the Shinigami. "I envy you, Grell," The butler walked over to the erected table and poured tea from the pot into a cup. The Shinigami's eyes followed the demon where he walked, waiting for the second part of the demon's sentence. Sebastian picked up the cup and brought it to the red-head. "Yeah, Grell? I prepared Jackson's Earl Grey. I hope it is to your taste."

Grell took the cup and looked at it. So maybe that wasn't what the red reaper was looking for as an ending; but, hey, he got some of Sebastian's tea. The reaper took one sip and spit out what he had in his mouth. "What is this? This isn't sugar in the tea!"

"Of course not," Sebastian smiled. "It's rock salt. I had to use something to sweeten it for you."

"You're cruel, making fun of my butlering skills. Sugar and salt look the same you know!" Grell moped, remembering the incident that seemed like years prior when he was a butler in disguise training under Sebastian. The demon just chuckled and Grell just stared for a moment before he, too, started to laugh.

"Shall we go back to the manor, as there is nothing we can do for bocchan right now?" Sebastian said as he turned to leave.

"S-Sebby!" Grell exclaimed as he got up and ran to catch up with the demon butler. The Shinigami grabbed on to the back of the demon's tail coat and stopped. Sebastian turned around to look at the flushed reaper.

"What's wrong, Grell?" Sebastian asked, amused.

Grell's golden-green eyes shifted downwards. "I don't think we should go back to the manor. What if young Ciel calls you?"

"He won't. And if he did, I can still be at his side in an instant." Sebastian said taking off. It took Grell a moment to follow the demon as he reluctantly looked back at the Trancy mansion one last time. The Shinigami's golden-green eyes narrowed at the figure in the top left window.

-

Claude Faustus closed the curtains and turned away from the grassy hilltop that the Shinigami and demon were previously on. "Your highness, the Shinigami and demon have left the property." Claude said as he pushed his glasses up and walked over to the young Ciel Phantomhive. His black hair was swept to one side and he had the same auburn eyes as Sebastian, Ciel noticed.

The Earl Phantomhive shook his head. Damn Sebastian, always finding loopholes in his orders. "I said I didn't want to see you!" Ciel yelled as he held his head. Claude rushed over to the young master and put his hand on Ciel's head, but the thirteen-year-old boy only swatted his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The Earl yelled at the demon. Claude, being used to Alois' behavior, backed up immediately. "You're not allowed to touch me." Claude bowed and nodded. He straightened up and left the room, and Ciel, alone.

-

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian flopped down on his bed. It was weird for him to even want to be on the bed as demons did not require sleep. Grell stood in the doorway, fiddling with the camera in his arms. It seemed that Sebastian was lost without Ciel, and even the human servants knew it. Grell could hear them conversing down the hall.

"Sebastian…" Grell said shakily. The reaper had an idea to get Sebastian's mind off of his Master, but he didn't know if the demon would go with it.

The butler just looked at the red-cloaked Shinigami. Grell closed the door to Sebastian's room and walked over to the demon. The Shinigami took his camera off his neck and set it down on the bedside table. Grell climbed on top of Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the butler's waist. "Let me take your mind off of whatever you are thinking about."

Demon and Shinigami met in a stare.

"I already told you that I don't date older men." Sebastian said with a slight chuckle as he rolled onto his back and took Grell's face into his hands. "But for tonight I'll allow it."

The Shinigami's mouth dropped open. His dream was finally coming true! "Sebby, will you also allow me those eight sexy poses you promised?"

The demons' lips curled into a smile. "But sir Grell, I already showed them to you. It isn't my fault if you missed them."

"I didn't miss them." Grell said with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I never missed a beat of your spectacular performance, but my camera seems to have missed a few of your poses." The Shinigami swayed his ass back and forth, the demon's auburn eyes following the toned muscles of the Shinigami's rear. God, Grell was so close to letting out his inner animal, but he had to pay the passive Uke. He had to let Sebastian make the first move and want this. Then again, with what was poking out of the butler's trousers, he didn't think he would have to convince the demon to do anything.

The demon was hungry for Grell. No, maybe hungry isn't the right word to describe the lust in the demon's eyes. Sebastian pulled down the reaper's face close to his and when their lips touched, the demon smiled. "Make sure not to miss this encore. After all, it is a show just for you." The demon said with a glint of mischief in his eyes as he sealed the deal with a kiss.

Grell swore his lips had combusted. Sebastian was hungry. Hungry for a soul that had been taken away from him by another demon, hungry for pleasures of the body that he had denied himself. The red-clad Shinigami allowed his mouth to open for the demon even if the hell-being didn't ask for it. Sebastian closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along the sharpened teeth that the Shinigami had, intentionally slicing the wet muscle open on one of them. Grell could taste Sebastian's blood running down his throat and, fuck, he wanted more.

Grell was the one who broke the kiss, panting as he tried to regain his breath. Sebastian, however, had other things in mind as he pushed Grell off of him and switched places with the reaper so that the reaper was on bottom and the demon was on top. "I must warn you that I do get rough during sex."

Grell just smiled. "Rough is how I like it, Sebby." The demon nodded and took off Grell's red cloak and his vest in one swoop. Sebastian brought the Shinigami's hands to his mouth and bit said reaper's gloves off as easily as he would his own in battle. The butler ascended to the reaper's neck and left butterfly kisses leading up to his jaw. Once the demon had passes a sensitive spot on the reapers neck, Grell arched his back, wanting more.

Sebastian realized this and made quick work of both of their tops, the demon shedding his with ease and having a little bit of trouble with the Shinigami's. Grell's tanned chest was exposed to the demon and if Sebastian was a lesser demon, he probably would have let his mouth hang open and salivate over the reaper. Thankfully, he was a gentleman, and he thought it was repulsive to do that.

The demon butler quickly shed the rest of his and Grell's clothes and smiled at the erect nubs the Shinigami showed. His nipples were a dusky pink and Sebastian thought they looked delicious enough to eat. The demon's tongue peeked out to lap at one and the Shinigami let out a groan of appreciation. Once the demon heard the sounds of pleasure from the Shinigami, he wrapped his mouth around the sweet nub and began rolling the piece of flesh in-between his teeth. The reaper could not keep his moans in, and he let them out in long breaths of "Sebby!"

Said demon did not displease, as Grell's breathing hitches as Sebastian moved down farther on the Shinigami's body, intentionally brushing the reaper's erection with his abdomen on the way down.

The reaper gasped as the smooth skin touched his erection, and a blush started to form on the Shinigami's cheeks. Who knew demons were practically hairless? Grell didn't. He always thought their skin was rough, but Sebastian's was the opposite. He was so smooth, almost as smooth as Will, but the demon didn't need to know that.

The demon smiled to himself and continued on his journey down the Shinigami's abdomen and chest. Only when he was face-to-tip with the reaper's member did he stop. Grell had sat up a bit to see what his demon lover was doing and a light blush dusted his cheeks when he saw where the elder demon was.

"Would you like to take a photo now, Sir Grell?" Sebastian asked as he ran his tongue over the tip of the Shinigami's member. The Shinigami actually thought about taking one right now before Sebastian's tongue distracted him.

The demon pulled away to let the reaper answer. The red reaper took a few minuets to catch his breath before speaking. "Dearest Sebby, I do not think that is a good idea. What if Will goes through my things when I get back? I'd be on filing duty for an eternity!" The Shinigami exclaimed and the demon took a moment to think it over. True, If William T. Spears did find the indecent pictures of himself on top of an equally indecent Grell; the Shinigami could get in trouble. The lat thing the demon wanted was trouble.

"True, but what if you took them and left them here?"

Grell froze. He never thought of that. The reaper sighed and gave in. "All right Sebby." The Shinigami grabbed the camera and snapped a picture of the naked demon. Said demon moved before the shutter closed and engulfed the reapers cock making the red Shinigami throw his head back and let out a loud moan. After ten seconds the camera was thrown to the side and Grell's hands were threaded in the demons hair, effectively keeping Sebastian down on his cock. But the demon was stronger, and after a few sucks he pulled his head up much to the Shinigamis displeasure.

"I'm not done with you yet." Sebastian promised as he lathered three fingers with his saliva and pressed them against the reapers' entrance. The red haired Shinigami shifted a little bit but let the demon do as he wished. One finger pushed in and for a split second, the Shinigami wondered if he should tell the demon that he had done this with Will just a few days ago but decided against it. Two fingers were now stretching him for the demons large girth and when the third entered, the reaper howled in pleasure as Sebastian hit his prostate.

"Right there Sebbs." Grell moaned and tried to push back on the fingers, wanting them to hit the same spot. The demon only pulled his fingers out, leaving Grell with a empty feeling. Instead of grabbing his hard cock, the demon reached to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a rounded candle.

The candle was a pure white and almost as thick as Sebastian, Grell noticed. "W-wh...are you putting that in little old me?"

"It's not like you can't take it." Sebastian pointed out as he ran his tongue along the edge of the candle, preparing it to enter the Shinigami.

As the demons long tongue darted out and licked the candle, the Shinigami moaned. He could only imagine how much that candle will stretch him. "Brace yourself, Shinigami." Sebastian warned before pushing a little bit of the candle inside of the red-haired reaper.

Grell screamed. The candle was thicker then William and it hurt a lot more. For a split second, both demon and Shinigami wondered if the three human servants actually heard the Shinigami scream.

Both otherworldly beings froze and listened. The hallway was silent and once both demon and Shinigami deemed it safe to continue they did. The demon pushed the saliva slicked candle in a little bit more and the red reaper moaned, now used to the stretching.

"Sebby, can I ask you something?" Grell asked and the demon looked at him. "I want you to take me in your demon form."

The demons auburn eyes narrowed. "It's not a pretty sight." The demon warned.

Grell shook his head and wrapped his arms around the demons neck. "Doesn't matter. It will be you making love to me either way."

After the words sunk into the demons head, he closed his eyes and sighed. There truly was no way around it. He kissed Grell on the lips before pulling away. "On one condition. Keep your eyes closed." the demon kissed each of Grell's eyelids.

The Shinigami nodded and closed his eyes. The demon did so as well as he felt changes overcome his body. The first thing to happen was the demons canines elongated and the tips peeks out beneath his upper lip. His eyes became slitted like a cats and glowed a magenta color. Bones jutted from his shoulder blades and pure black feathered wings formed. Sebastian's nails grew into claws and high-heeled boots (Hooker boots are the only way to describe them if you haven't seen the ending to the anime.) grew around his feet and ended just below his knee. Tight leather pants also formed around the demons hips and a leather tank top materialized on his torso. The demons horns appeared to grow at a fast rate from his head, starting just a few inches behind his temples and ended in a curl just above his pointed ears. The last thing to form was his tail, which sprouted from his spine and ended in a triangle tip.

The reaper peeked at the demons transformation and gasped. Grell reached up to touch the demons jet black feathers and when he did Sebastian pulled back a little and moaned. It was music to Grell's ears. "You are still a magnificent being Sebbs." Grell murmured and the demon looked into his golden-green eyes.

"You watched?" Sebastian asked, sounding hurt. Grell shook his head.

"I just opened my eyes." Grell said, staring at the camera thrown to the side. "I know you didn't want me to see, and I'm sorry."

Sebastian just chuckled. "I don't mind if you look now." The demon smiled as the reapers hands came up and brushed against his horns. "But you'll have to be punished for opening your eyes before I said so."

Grell looked into the demons eyes which seemed to be full of malice and anger. The Shinigami swallowed the saliva that was in his mouth nervously. "What are you going to do?"

"Something I'd never think of doing with my tail." Sebastian smiled and wrapped his tail around the head of Grell's member and gently pushed the tip into Grell's urethra.

The Shinigami cried out in pain but the demon wouldn't stop. Something that wasn't supposed to be stretched was being stretched and it hurt the Shinigami. "S-Sebbs." The Shinigami wailed and the demon stopped. Sebastian stopped his tail and looked at the Shinigami.

"I forget that you Shinigami are also human." the demon sighed. "Maybe now is time to start." Sebastian said as he pulled his tail and the candle out of Grell, positioning himself at the Shinigamis stretched entrance.

The Shinigami was more then ready, especially after Sebastian's tail trick. Grell tried to push himself on the demons member but Sebastian wouldn't let that happen. He gripped Grell's hips with his clawed fingers and held his hips down. The demon pushed into the Shinigami slowly, wanting to torture the reaper with as much pleasure as he could handle before Sebastian removed the cock ring that his tail formed on Grell's member.

Grell moaned loudly and arched his back in pleasure. He felt like he had finally died and gone to heaven, but he knew that wasn't the case. Sebastian was thick and he loved it.

The demon, on the other hand, felt a taste of heaven as Grell's walls were squeezing him in just the right way. Hell, why didn't he agree to fuck the reaper sooner? The demon was already about to release, and he just got into the reaper.

"Move Sebbs." Grell ordered and Sebastian obeyed. The demon pulled out to the tip and thrust himself back in harshly, causing the Shinigami to scream. Sebastian set a hard, fast pace and Grell loved every minuet of it.

The Shinigami was close and Sebastian could feel it. His thrusts became animalistic as his tail began to pump Grell's member in time with his thrusts. Grell was no match for Sebastian's powerful thrusts and soon came between them with a cry of the demons name.

Sebastian couldn't hang on as those velvet walls contracted around him, milking him of his release and causing him to growl out Grell's name. Once the Shinigami's walls had milked everything he had out of him, the demon fell onto the reapers chest, exhausted.

Grell ran a hand through Sebastian's silky hair and smiled. "Thank you."

"You just gotta return the favor." Sebastian smiled and Grell looked at him.

-

"This isn't what I thought for returning the favor Sebbs!" Grell said as he came out of the other side of the labyrinth fool of soot from the explosion.

The demon turned away and chuckled. "I thought it was fair."

AEN: Few! Finally finished while in a car drive to Florida. We were in Louisiana at the time that I finished it. Grell still never got his pictures. :3

If you couldn't tell, the last part was from episode 11, at the end of the maze when Sebastian threw Grell. I had to include it.

Happy be-lated birthday FriendlyFang! I loves choooo!


End file.
